Sleepless In Konoha
by fasntasy101
Summary: What happens when Sasuke sneaks into Naruto's house during a bath! OMO! Let's see!
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless in Konoha (lol)

_**Sleepless in Konoha **_(lol)

YOSH! So you know how Sasuke went all evil and after that Orochi-bastard? Well…lets pretend that that never happened at all. We'll just say that he stayed and trained with Sakura and Naruto the whole time!

Disclaimer: I don't own them…but damn…wish I did…sighs so many wonderful boys. cough cough On with the story!

Sorry for the ooc-ness and PLEASE BE GENTLE! THIS IS MY FIRST!!

CHAPTER 1

**It**was dark out and the sun had finally set. Night had fallen upon Konoha-the village hidden in the leaves. The night sky was so clear, not a cloud was in sight. Naruto observed the rest of the village sitting on the window ledge and looking out of his bedroom just like this every night after coming home from training with the rest of Team 7. A gust of sudden wind blew Naruto's blond hair into his face and his cerulean eyes. Slowly, he moved his slightly tanned hand to his forehead and pushed his hair back. The air smelled sweet, like candy, and a smile crept up on Naruto's lips as he remembered the old days.

**As**a child, Naruto was loud, playful, and obnoxious. At least that's how Sakura would describe him. At the Academy, he would never listen to what his senseis, or heck, ANYBODY would tell him. He always slacked off in class and he never really cared about learning much. He loved to argue with Sasuke and loved the fact that they were bitter rivals-even though they were best friends. He had the hugest crush on Sakura, who was his other team member…but then he realized that his chances with her were 1 in a bajillion. In other words, she wouldn't give the poor guy the time of day. Naruto realized that to have crushes and sexual feelings for people were just wastes of his time and emotions. Not that he didn't love his friends.

**Another**breeze went by and jolted Naruto out of his memories. He quietly chuckled as he walked away from the window. "Wow…I'm acting like that old pervert, thinking about the past. Ha ha," Naruto said out loud. Walking into his bathroom Naruto realized that he was dirtier than a pig rolling around in mud.…"Well, maybe not _that_ dirty" he said to himself. Turning the water on, he began to wash the dirt away from his face. It felt so sweet to have the filth leave his face. Smiling, Naruto turned the faucet off and reached for the towel on the rack and dried his face. "God, I never knew that it felt so good to just wash my face. I should do it more often…ha ha ha." Looking at his clothes he sighed heavily and shrugged. "I know I should take a bath but I'm too tired and I donwanna. Heheh!"

**Naruto** heard a loud grumbling noise. He looked down and realized that the noise was his stomach telling him to eat, eat, EAT! "I'm hungry! I wonder if I have any instant ramen left from this morning. Hmm…."

He ran to his kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator. To his disappointment, he had no ramen and he didn't have anything else to eat either. "WHY!! Why is it that when I am most hungry that I never have anything to eat in this shitty hellhole?! Damn it. I guess I have to go to Ichiraku's and have a bowl of pork ramen…yum." At that, Naruto's stomach started to growl again and he sped out the door to his favorite ramen joint. Running through the village at nearly 60 mph, the blond didn't realize a dark shadow following him up in the trees, following his every move and chasing after him. "Heheh. He's so clueless."

**The** black figure stopped short of the restaurant so as not to be seen. Hiding behind the trees he watched the blond eat to his stomach's content. The hiding other couldn't help himself from smiling as Naruto ate, puckering his lips and making his face form the cutest smile as he slurped his noodles. Soon enough the man was moaning; he was getting too excited and he was beginning to get hard. "I have to get this itch over with. I can't take it anymore I need to do this! How long is it gonna take that dobe to eat?!" Just as he finished his thought Naruto stood up to pay and leave the joint. With a quick "GOODBYE" Naruto sped off, yet again, this time trying to get to his house. "Wow that tasted good! I guess I was hungrier than I thought I was!" He never once noticed the raven blob shadowing him up above.

**Soon** enough he reached his apartment and plopped on his bed. Naruto didn't think of locking his door since it was always safe in his neck of the woods and nobody was 'weird' like that. Suddenly, he remembered how dirty he was. "Should I take a bath? At least a shower maybe?" He thought about it and debated with himself whether or not he should. Sighing he made his final decision. "I guess…Oh fine. I'll just take a bath. Maybe I'll get all the kinks outta my joints if I soak in some hot water." He started for the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub with hot water and his bubble bath soap, just so he can have some fun blowing bubbles. Little did he know that there was someone else in the house other than him.

**The** man entered the house seeing that the door was left unlocked. "Stupid. Why doesn't he lock his door? Perverts might get into his house….Oh, wait a minute." Observing his surroundings he made his way around the apartment. He knew the place pretty well, since he comes over a lot of the time and hangs out. He wandered the house searching for his adorable blondie and heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He stalked over there and waited by the slightly ajar door. As he peeked in, his eyes grew to the size of saucers, trying to take in all that he can.

**Naruto** was slowly undressing and he was finally stripped of all his nasty clothes. Sticking a finger in the gushing water, he checked if it was just right. "Hmm….Yeah. It's fine!" Climbing in, he gave the invisible man a great big view of his butt. And _my_, was it a NICE butt! (lol) Naruto let out a huge groan and began to laugh as the bubbles covered his body from being viewed. At that, the man let out a "hmph" and decided to strip out of his clothes. "I can't take this anymore. I want this more than anything right now and I can't take this stupid fantasy out of my mind! I have to do this…no matter what." Like a predator about to catch it's prey, he stealthed into the bathroom with nothing but his boxers on him.

**The** blond was so lost in the bubbles of soap around him that he didn't even notice the door open and close. "Dobe. He didn't even feel the cold air rush in when I opened the door. How he goes through the missions I don't know. Anyways….hmm." The man inched his way to the tub and as he was getting near it, he took a deep long breath. "I'm soooooo tired! Ahh, man, this feels good. Who'd've thought hot water and simple soap would feel this great?! Ha ha ha", says Naruto while he sinks lower into the tub so only his head and smooth, bare shoulders could be seen. The man made his last "humph" and decided to get started with what he intended to do.

**Gradually**, the man went over to the blond and reached out his hand to touch his glowing golden tresses. Letting his hand brush over the bather's hair, he leaned down close and began to whisper into Naruto's ear. "Hello, Naruto. You know, you shouldn't keep the door unlocked like that. People could get inside your house…just like I did. It's not safe. What will happen to you if somebody _did_ get in, hmm?" At that exact moment the blonde's eyes grew large and were filled with fear along with confusion. He figured that he knew that voice. In fact, he knew it quite well. "Where have I heard it? I know it but I can't get a face or the name out! What the hell? How did this happen?! Why did I have to leave the door unlocked today?! Shit. I'm in trouble now. What the hell do I do?"

**The **man was twisting his fingers into Naruto's hair and was beginning to pull it painfully, making the blond move his head to the side all the while exposing his beautiful neck. The man shuddered and felt himself grow excited, especially in his crotch, yet again. Caressing Naruto's neck, he put one leg over the edge of the tub and into the water. "Who are you and why are you doing this? Don't you know that this is what people call trespassing? Isn't this also called sexual harassment? Wait no….it's battery, yeah. Wait a minute, who the fuck are you?!" Naruto spilled out to the man as he splashed his left leg into the tub, too. The man sat on the rim of the tub and locked his arms around his prey's neck.

"**This **isn't what you think it is, Naruto. It's not trespassing because I always come to your house. I won't say that this isn't something sexual though. Can't you tell that it's _me_?" The man said with such a husky voice that it made the blond jump and create a tiny wave of receding bubbles. The man groaned in his ear "You are so beautiful, Naruto and I want you. I want you more than I wanted anything in my life." The blond hesitantly turned to face the trespasser as realization dawned on him.

**When **the blond laid his eyes on the raven haired man, he was shocked out of his wits. "Isthat you? You can't be serious! Sasuke? Is it really you?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2!

**Sasuke **gave Naruto a sexy smile and watched as the blond wrenched away from him. "What the FUCK do you think you are doing SASUKE!!" Naruto backed into the other end of the tub and realized that he couldn't move any further. Sasuke stood in the tub and began to tug at his boxers but thought not to take them off and instead walked over to Naruto. Kneeling down, he barricaded the blond with his arms and looked him straight in the eyes as he whispered with the most hunky and sexiest voice he could muster, "I want you. Won't you let me…?" What happened next, Naruto never thought would ever happen in his life. At least not with Sasuke.

**Sasuke **dove for Naruto's lips and planted his own there, giving Naruto a long and passionate kiss. Naruto tried to push Sasuke away but he couldn't move the man away; his arms felt like jelly and he had no strength. Sasuke wanted to part the blonde's lips with his tongue but they didn't part when he slid it across Naruto's utterly soft ones. Since Naruto couldn't move him away, he just sat there with his hands on Sasuke's toned and creamy white chest. Try as he might, Sasuke couldn't get them to split. "Fine. If I have to, I'll use force." Pushing it as hard as he could, Sasuke drilled his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt Sasuke's tongue slide roughly against his. But strangely, it felt so good. He never thought that it would be like this but it felt sooo ridiculously amazing.

**Sasuke **smiled at the look Naruto had on his face and decided to push harder. Naruto seemed to like what he was doing so he thought to do something other than just this. Moving closer to the blond, Sasuke inched into the blonde's lap and sat there, pushing his knees into Naruto's thighs. Naruto gasped into the raven haired man's mouth. "You like that, don't you? I thought so. Let's see if you like this." Sasuke said as he pulled away and tugged at his boxers. When Sasuke stood on his knees, Naruto noticed that he had a full erection. It looked as if it was trying to ease it's way out of his cloth barrier. "WHOA! It's big! What the fuck?! Why the hell is it so big? And what is he trying to pull here?!" thought Naruto as he touched his lips.

**Throwing** his boxers aside, Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto. The scowl that had formed on his face made Sasuke smirk and want to take him right then and there. "What's with the face, dobe? Don't tell me that you didn't like that? I know that you did….You want me to do it again?" Naruto glared at the dark haired man and opened his mouth to retaliate but the minute he did, all the wrong words came out. He wasn't even making sense as he rambled on. "Why can't I say that I don't want that to happen again?! Damn it all!" he thought frantically. Sasuke was trying his best not to lose his patience and in the end, he lost it. "I guess that patience is not a virtue…." he thought as he dove for Naruto's plump lips once more.

**This **time, Naruto actually fought back and successfully pushed Sasuke away, only to fall forward into the water with him. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him as he put his arms around his waist and rolled over so that he could look down into the blonde's beautiful cerulean eyes. As he tried to pull his lips away, it dawned on Sasuke that Naruto wasn't letting him go and he liked that. Little did he know that the reason as to why Naruto was doing that was because he couldn't breathe and Sasuke was his only source of air. Right as Naruto was beginning to gasp for air, Sasuke withdrew his lips and stood up. Naruto rose up and glared at the raven haired man. "YOU BASTARD! I COULDN'T BREATHE DOWN THERE! And….WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO ME??" screamed Naruto at Sasuke as he picked him up and carried him out of the bathroom bridal style. All the while Naruto punched him in the chest and wiggled in his arms.

**When **they approached Naruto's bed, Sasuke looked down at the blue eyed wonder and gave him a smirk. "What the fuck am I doing, you ask? I'll SHOW you what I'm going to do to you, love. And it has quite a lot to do with 'fuck." And with that, Sasuke dropped Naruto onto the bed and watched him squirm away, ending up flat against the headboard. Laughing heartily, Sasuke jumped onto the bed and crawled on his knees towards the frightened blondie. "Please. Sasuke, what are you doing? I thought that you liked women? Why are you doing this….To me? I know! You can go to Sakura's and if you do this to her, she'll love you forever! Yeah! You should definitely give her a visit, you know?! Right?!" Naruto squeaked out as fast as he could but Sasuke didn't heed to his advice.

**Sasuke** jumped in front of Naruto and looked him straight in the face. "NO." was all he said as he grabbed Naruto by his hair and pushed his lips onto his own. This passionate kiss…so long, and wet, drove Naruto crazy and he didn't know why, but he wanted more. He couldn't believe it himself, but he felt his arms reach and lock around Sasuke's still moist neck and rest on his shoulders. Sasuke was shocked at what was occurring at the time being and broke away. He looked into Naruto's eyes and it dawned on him that the other was _enjoying _what he was doing to him and that he wanted…more? Sasuke glanced at Naruto's thighs and ran his fingers along them, feeling him all the way up to his waist as Naruto gasped at the sudden touch. It was a feeling-no, a sensation- that Naruto never experienced before and he was liking it more and more with every stroke.

**Sasuke **massaged the blue eyed one's waist and dragged his nails down his legs. Stopping at his ankles, Sasuke gripped them and pulled violently on Naruto so he would come closer to him. As Naruto slid through the sheets, Sasuke raised himself and when Naruto was exactly underneath him, he dropped himself on top. The loud gasp that came out of the blonde's throat made Sasuke laugh and Naruto cover his mouth with both hands as a beautiful pink blush appeared on his face. The raven haired man began to move and the friction that was created, nearly caused Naruto to go over the edge. Sasuke felt something pushing up on him and as he looked down, he saw that the blonde had a full, soon to be blown, erection. Sasuke dipped his head lower and began to suck on the man's shaft.

"**Ugh! **Sasuke! Please…no more. Anh! No…more…." gasped Naruto as Sasuke blew and sucked more forcefully. Naruto hadn't had this much attention down there in so long that he almost forgot how it felt to be blown. He felt the sudden need to clutch onto something, so he raked his fingers through the dark hair that was bobbing up and down beneath him. "I'm guessing that you are liking this _a lot_, huh? Mmmm, you're so good." purred Sasuke as Naruto started to move his (as in Sasuke's) head harder against himself. He tried to meet every movement of Sasuke's head as he thrust in harder and moved Sasuke's head harder against himself. "ANH! Sasuke! More! Ugh! I don't think I can hold on any longer! Y-! UGH! Sas-more!" Naruto panted as he pushed in one last time and Sasuke sucked one last time before the blonde came with a scream.

"**You **taste so good." said Sasuke as he licked Naruto clean. "Now…it's my turn. I'm sorry, Naruto, but this might hurt you a little bit." Sasuke put his index finger in Naruto's mouth. "Lick it." Naruto licked the finger as Sasuke spread his legs apart. Slowly, he began to trace the blonde's opening and Naruto let out a gasp. Once again, the raven haired man chuckled at his reaction. "I'm guessing that he's still a virgin when it comes to this kind of thing. Oh, this will be fun." thought Sasuke as he rammed in his finger. "SASUKE!" screamed Naruto and squeezed the seme's thighs. Sasuke moved his finger around inside the hole and circled it. Pulling it out, he thrust in two fingers and began to scissor them in any and every angle he could think of.

**Naruto** was going crazy all over again. He never felt like this before and he loved it! Sex with a girl was _never_ like this and he doubted that a girl could ever do something similar to this. No wonder girls would get those looks on their faces and make all that noise when he did the same thing to them. Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke was pressing in three fingers now. He was thrown out of his thoughts as Sasuke finally found his sweet spot and forced his fingers into it. "Aaahnnn! Sasuke...jus-ohhhh…!" whispered Naruto. Sasuke pulled out his digits and positioned himself on top of Naruto's opening. "I think you're ready for this, love. With all that preparing….I need release; I can't hold it any more." hissed the raven haired one. Naruto took a deep breath as he waited for 'it' to go inside.

**Cautiously, **Sasuke slid in his member and Naruto exhaled. "Damn, I can't believe it! He's still tight!" thought Sasuke as he gradually dragged his member out. "Sasuke…? You can do whatever you want with me. You have control of me, my body." whispered Naruto as he looped his arms around a very astonished Sasuke's neck. Giving the seme a quick and seductive smile, the blonde closed the gap between them and kissed Sasuke. Dragging his tongue across Sasuke's lips and finally drilling it in, Naruto bit the raven haired one's lower lip, causing it to bleed. The sweet, metallic taste of the blood mingled with their saliva and it was like sheer ecstasy for the blonde. All too soon, Sasuke pulled out of the kiss, as he clutched both of Naruto's wrists and held them tight over Naruto's head. Since Sasuke was already nearly out, he decided to slide his man organ in again and to get it all over with.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3! 

"**What **is he doing?" thought Naruto as a bewildered look danced on his face, making Sasuke chuckle. Repositioning himself once again, Sasuke gripped Naruto's wrists tighter with his left hand and his waist with his right. A gasp escaped the blonde's lips as the raven haired one went down lower and their cold flesh whisked against each other. Contemplating whether or not to just savagely take him, Sasuke pushed in his slick member yet again. "It's so warm and wet….tight." thought Sasuke as he felt Naruto's hole constricting on him. Dragging it out, Sasuke began to cautiously slide it back in when he "accidentally" rammed it in HARD. SO hard, that Naruto let out a cry of pain. Sasuke kept thrusting into the blonde as the azure eyed boy let out several gasps of pleasure.

**Roughly **panting, Naruto felt like he was going to lose it any second now. Whenever he felt Sasuke's slick appendage leave his body, he whimpered and whined and whenever the pale skinned man rammed it back inside, he felt like he was on cloud nine. Even though he was barely able to complete a sentence in his head, he uttered a few choice words to his seme. "Moan Ohh, harder! Pant MORE! Faster! Gasp Sas-ahhh! Cry Faster! Breathless Harder! Anh!!" What else could Sasuke do other than follow his uke's orders? He did as he was told, spreading Naruto's legs so far apart that the blond HAD to grab hold of the hottie's back, scratching it with his nails. The ebony haired man inhaled sharply and raised the sapphire orbed cutie's legs, wrapping them around his waist. Thrusting harder and faster than ever, Sasuke pulled his love up so he can feel his lips against Naruto's.

**Naruto **couldn't help but love what was happening at the moment. He closed his eyes as he was lifted off the bed and sat atop of Sasuke's organ. Both boys inched their heads near to each other's to engage in a long, hot kiss of the French kind. As their tongues mated with each other as well, Sasuke thrashed hard into Naruto, until he was up to the hilt. Naruto tried to match up all of the seme's thrusts, and BOY did he ever! Soon enough, Naruto was realizing that he really wasn't able to handle it anymore because finally, Sasuke had found his sweet spot. Letting out a loud gasp, the blond held onto Sasuke like never before. Sasuke had realized what he had just done and strived to hit that bundle of nerves every time he rammed in. Even though Sasuke was able to touch that uncharted territory with his fingers, they didn't compare to what he was able to do with his thick member. Naruto let out several moans of pleasure as the raven haired man smiled at the reaction. Suddenly, Naruto broke the silence.

"**Gasp **Ahhn! I-I can't! Pant Sasuke, I'm-! Moan Mo-mo DAME! Gasp AHHN!" silently screamed Naruto into Sasuke's ear. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke replies with his eyes half closed and through gritted teeth, "Naruto….Ishou ni. Just a little bit longer!" Naruto was painfully holding on to the pale skinned man when Sasuke forcefully pulled the blue eyed uke closer with one last pounding into his happy zone. "Gasp/Scream SASUKE!!" screamed Naruto in a fit of ecstasy while Sasuke let out a groan as both boys came simultaneously. Naruto let go of Sasuke and fell backwards while Sasuke fell forward, landing on top of the blond with Naruto's seed squished between them. Harshly breathing, Sasuke raised himself up enough to look Naruto -who was also having trouble catching his breath- in the eyes. Stroking his face with his index finger, Sasuke beamed at the oh so blushing innocent one gazing back at him, and kissed him long and passionately. Naruto returned the kiss as well by looping his arms around the other's neck and pulled him closer.

**After** a few moments, both withdrew from each other with grins on their faces. Once again, Naruto was the first to speak as Sasuke was getting ready to slide out of him. "Um….You don't have to go you know. Can I tell you something? At first, I thought that you were a crazy bastard for doing something like this but now that I think about it….I really enjoyed this. I truly did. So, uh….Like I said. You're free to stay for the night if you want." Naruto turned his face away as he started to blush once again, but Sasuke moved him so he can look at his face to see if he was just lying to make his happy or honestly telling him that he liked this. "Are you serious?!" marveled Sasuke. When he noticed that it was the honest to goodness truth, the seme laughed to his heart's content and hugged the Kyuubi holder. "So I can stay? I don't have to go?!" All Naruto could do was nod, and in no time, he began to smirk.

"**You** know….You could just stay here for as long as you want. BUT! For tonight, would you like to have another go? Just for fun, since you're still inside? Hmm? Ore no koibito." Naruto whispered lustily and chuckled at the dumbstruck expression on the Sharingan user's face. He took a quick glance at the clock and in one fast motion grabbed Naruto's wrists and raised them above his head for the second time. With a voice full of lust, Sasuke replied, "You don't have to ask me twice! I'll be here for _quite_ a while, love!" Both boys smirked at one another and began to kiss once again. It was mutually understood that Sasuke and Naruto, would be the only two people in the village of Konoha who weren't fast asleep.

Hi! I'm Tika! This is the first ever fanfic that I wrote. Well, I've written them before but I've never ever thought of posting them online. This is actually the first YAOI one that I wrote that has the real deal in it, if you know what I mean! So please be kind and R&R! But I would totally appreciate the constructive criticism. No flaming please! If you don't have anything nice to say to me, KEEP IT TO YOURSELVES! In other words, SHOVE IT!! PLEASE R&R!!

On to the Terms!

--Mo dame (_moe daa-meh) _I can't.

--Ishou ni (_ee-shoh-nee) _Together now.

--Ore no koibito (_oh-reh no koi-bee-toh) _My lover, masculine form.


End file.
